PODARUNEK
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Autor: Larner. Scenka z Haradu. Kupiec z północy ogląda dzieła mistrza kowalskiego.


**Larner**

Podarunek  


Kupiec z północy z zachwytem obserwował, jak przed nim kowal zamienia na swym kowadle rozgrzaną do białości sztabę metalu w ostrze. Choć widywał to często nadal transformacja wprawiała go w zachwyt.  
- Przekuje metal jeszcze co najmniej dwa razy – powiedział Bhatfiri kapitan ochrony jego karawany. Kiedy zostanie ukończone będzie z tego świetne ostrze. Teraz chodź Horubi'ninarin i zobacz miecze i noże, które są już przygotowane do sprzedaży.  
Człowiek z Północy niechętnie odwrócił się od kowala i powędrował za swym przewodnikiem do schronienia osłoniętego przed palącym słońcem Dalekiego Haradu, gdzie wystawiono towary.  
– I powiadasz, że ci, którzy pracują w metalu w regionie Efiru są nawet lepsi od tego tutaj? – spytał kupiec.  
– Widziałem wielu kowali z północnych krain a ten jest równy większości z nich. On jest nikim! – powiedział Bhatfiri ściszając głos. – Och, jest bardzo sprawny. Jednak ci, którzy pracują w kuźniach Efiru to prawdziwi artyści, a ich broń jest nie tylko użyteczna, ale jest także dziełem sztuki. Tylko kilka elfich mieczy jakie widziałem może się z nią równać, a może ją przewyższa.  
– Zatem nie widziałeś wytworów kuźni krasnoludzkich – zapewnił go kupiec. – Ich miecze i noże zwykle są szersze i może trochę cięższe niż wyroby elfich kowali, ale mimo tego wypełnia je piękno, które trzeba zobaczyć, aby docenić.  
– A więc masz takie dzieła w swych magazynach? – zapytał strażnik karawany.  
– Mam cztery w domu, w tym jeden podarowany mi przez krasnoluda, którego uratowałem przed atakiem orków. Ten nie był zrobiony na sprzedaż, lecz był jego wytworem do własnego użytku. Moi bracia byli pod wrażeniem, gdyż przedmioty takiej ceny nie są darowane lekko, i orzekli, że nie widzieli żadnego lepszego.  
Żona kowala wyszła przed domostwo niosąc miedzianą tackę, na której stały kamionkowe kubki z ziołowym napojem ulubionym w tym regionie. Była niską kobietą zaczynającą się zaokrąglać, jej skóra była raczej sucha, jej włosy cienkie od wieku, ale jej oczy były jasne i uważne.  
– Ty siąść – poleciła w języku handlarza. – Ty siąść, pić lûochi. Ja przynieść próbki. Próbki wyrobów męża.  
Kupiec pochylił czoła z respektem.  
– A my dziękujemy ci za lûochi, pani tego domu.  
Zadziwiająco zgrabnie usiadł na dywanie, jaki dostarczono gościom a żona kowala ustawiła tacę na niskim stoliku pomiędzy nimi, najwyraźniej zadowolona z jego grzeczności. Zostawiła dwu mężczyzn, by się sami obsłużyli i wkrótce wróciła niosąc ciężkie pudło, które postawiła obok północnego gościa.  
– Proszę – rzekła dumnie. – Mój mąż robić takie.  
Każda sztuka broni była uważnie zawinięta w ciężki zwój wełny. Większość to były sztylety lub noże za pas, ale były tam także trzy krótkie miecze, dwa z nich zaopatrzone w świetnej roboty skórzane pochwy. Handlarz ostrożnie wziął jeden z nich ze skrzyni i obracał oceniając pochwę i rękojeść miecza. Skóra była wytłaczana w coś, co okazało się być kwiatami maku, przez które pełznął wąż. Rękojeść była z drewna hebanu, doskonale wypolerowana, z miedzianym wężem zawijającym się dokoła niej, aby połączyć połówki drewna. Głowa węża o oczach z lapis lazuli wystawała nieco poza rękojeść, w stronę pochwy.  
– Piękne dzieło – rozpoznał Horubi'ninarin wyciągając ostrze. – Tak – powiedział bardzo zadowolony, gdy odwracał krótki miecz, aby przyjrzeć się dziełu kowala.  
Kobieta rozpromieniła się na to.  
– Mój mąż… on dobry kowal. Żaden lepszy!  
W rezultacie handlarz zakupił krótki miecz, sztylet i dwa noże do pasa, wytrawnie targując się z kobietą, która doceniała jakość wyrobów swego męża. Jeśli nawet zażądała od północnego gościa ceny wyższej niż żądała zazwyczaj, nie był tym urażony. A kiedy skończyli handel nagrodził ją szalem z najlepszej bawełny, finezyjnie zdobionym różnymi odcieniami błękitu, z których utworzono motyw motyla.  
– Dla ciebie, matko – powiedział. – Aby cię ogrzewał w zimne popołudnie. Pochodzi z Shire, źródła może najlepszej przędzy w całym Śródziemiu.  
Jej twarz złagodniała i kobieta pogładziła miękką materię z oczami wypełnionymi zachwytem.  
– To nemir! – wyszeptała. – Jaki piękny!  
Gdy zabezpieczali swe zakupy na grzbiecie wielbłąda i wyprowadzali go z wioski Bhatfiri powiedział  
– Właśnie podniosłeś jej status w regionie. Nikt inny nie będzie miał tak pięknego szala.  
– A ona na niego zasługuje – odpowiedział kupiec. – Ma dobrego męża i czyni go dumnym. Taki szacunek między mężem i żoną zasługuje na zauważenie.  
Za nimi żona kowala ułożyła swój szal na ramionach, ciesząc się miękkością i pięknem wyrobu kobiety z dalekiego kraju, z rasy, o której nigdy nie słyszała, lecz rozpoznając mistrzowskie umiejętności równe tym, które posiadł jej mąż – w dodawaniu piękna do rzeczy stworzonej jedynie dla użyteczności.


End file.
